My version of Alvin and the chipmunks meat the wolfman
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set during Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolf man. When Theodore gives Eleanor that diamond necklace And Eleanor decides to return the favour a re write to my other story witch I had to delete. Hope you enjoy please review. Rated M for sex oringley a oneshot but I've decided to add more chapters
1. Chapter 1 The gift

AUTHORSNOTE HY EVERY ONE JUST A THEONAOR THAT I HAVE WRITTEN TO TAKE A BREAK FROM MY OTHER STORY THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALE'S SET IN THE MOVIE ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS MEET THE WOLFMAN JUST UP TO THE PART WHEN THEORDORE GIVES ELEANOR THAT DIMOND NECKLACE BUT IN MY VERGION ELEANOR SHOWS THEORDORE SOME GRATATUDE YOUVE BEEN WARND R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Theodore Seville knocked on the Millers door & stepped back a bit then the door opened "yes" a voice that belonged to no other then Eleanor Miller."O Theodore" said Eleanor. "Hi I just wanted to give this to you for helping me with the play" said Theodore as he showed her the necklace. "O Theodore its buttefule" said Eleanor as she kissed him on the lips "wait here Theodore" said Eleanor. About 30 seconds Later Eleanor came back and once again kissed him on the lips come with me said Eleanor as she ran into the Millers back yard Theodore followed her into the back yard and up into the Tree House what is it Ellie? Asked Theodore as he climbed up the stairs "what took you?" asked Eleanor teasingly "I don't know" "I'm just kidding Theo" said Eleanor. Lock the Door Theo Theodore did

As he was told what is I-Theodore's words were cut off by a passionate kiss from Eleanor she only broke the kiss to remove his hoddie and pull down his boxer shorts exposing his long hardened Cock then Theodore realised what Eleanor was up to "now take off my clothes Theo" said Eleanor Theodore did as he was told once they were completely naked Eleanor started kissing Theodore's chest then moved down his stomach and his waist line and moved down further. And stopped when she reached his groin then she started sucking his cock she continued to suck it 1minnute later "Ellie I'm not going to last much longer" but before another word was said Theodore gave one more thrust and exploded into Eleanor's mouth Eleanor swallowed it all she removed Theodore's dick

From her mouth it was all covered in cum especially around the tip and it was all floppy too hmm thought Eleanor "Theo come join me on the bed" said Eleanor once again Theodore did as he was told and climbed into the bed then without warning Eleanor grabbed hold of Theodore's dick and started yanking on it until it was nice and hard then Eleanor rolled over onto her belly exposing her arse. "I want you inside of my arse Theo" said Eleanor Theodore did as he was told and thrust in side of her kept thrusting in and out until he came down in her he then pulled out of her "may I?" he asked "yes you may" answered Eleanor as she rolled back over onto her back and spread her legs then she said "take me Theo Theodore did as he was told and thrusted into her Vagina he kept on

going until once again he came down on her servile times then Theodore pulled out of Eleanor and collapsed on the bed next to Eleanor "I love you Theodore said Eleanor "I love you too Ellie I love you too" then they kissed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 A shocking surpriese

AUTHORSNOTE WHATUP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF MY VERSION OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS MEAT THE WOLFMAN IT'S SET WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR GET A LITTLE SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

1 hour later Theodore woke up to his cell phone going off he checked the Id it said Dave Seville. He pressed the answer button "Yes Dave?" answered Theodore "Theodore I've spoken to Miss Miller about this so do you want o sleep over at Eleanor's?" offered Dave "really? Sure" answered Theodore "ok Simon's going to bring your stuff over" said Dave "ok thanks Dave" said Theodore "ok I've got to go I've got an early start tomorrow" said Dave. "Ok by" said Theodore as he hung up then Eleanor woke up "who was that?" asked Eleanor "it was Dave he told me that he talked to Miss Miller and they agreed that I could stay the night and Simon's going to drop off my stuff" answered Theodore "Theodore that sounds awesome" said Eleanor as she gave him another kiss then they heard a knock on the tree house door Theodore put his hoddie back on to cover himself and

Answered the door to find Jeanette "o Jeanette what can I do for you?" asked Theodore "your brother came by and asked me to give you your stuff" replied Jeanette "o thanks Jeanette" said Theodore "you're welcome" replied Jeanette. Then she left and Theodore climbed back into bed with Eleanor and wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep. The next morning Eleanor woke up not feeling well and went into the garden and puked in the bushes. So she got dressed and left a note saying she went to the Doctors office. "Well Eleanor after a few blood tests my diagnoses is your pregnant" said the Doctor Eleanor's eyes widened in excitement "thankyou Doctor" said Eleanor "you're welcome o and congratulations" said the Doctor "again thanks" said Eleanor then she went back to the house once she got home she went back up into the tree house.

Where Theodore was she kissed him he woke up "we need to talk" said Eleanor "talk about what?" asked Theodore "I'm pregnant" replied Eleanor "are you sure?" asked Theodore "yes I woke up this morning not feeling well and went to the Doctors office and he told me that I'm pregnant" replied Eleanor "how are we going to explain this to the others?" asked Theodore "we'll think of something" replied Eleanor as they shared another kiss and went into the house for breakfast.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 Telling the others

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF MY VERSION OF ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS MEAT THE WOLFMAN IT'S SET WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THE NEWS ABOUT ELEANOR'S PREGNANCEY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

When they got inside Jeanette was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Morning Jeanette" they both said together "where did you head off to this morning?" asked Jeanette "the Doctors office" replied Eleanor "why the Doctors office are you sick?" asked Jeanette "well that's what I thought at first because I woke up and puked in the bushes but the Doctor told me something else" replied Eleanor "really what was it?" asked Jeanette "well I'll give you a hint in about one mounth you and Brittany are going to be Aunts" said Eleanor "o Ellie your not pregnant are you?" asked Jeanette "yes I

am!" replied Eleanor "o congratulations to both of you" said Jeanette "thankyou" said Theodore and Eleanor together then "so wheres Miss Miller?" asked Eleanor she had to go to work early" replied Jeanette then Brittany came downstairs "Morning" said Brittany "morning they all replied" Brittany guess what" said Eleanor "what?" asked Brittany "I'm pregnant" replied Eleanor "what? how did this happen?" asked Brittany "I think you know full well how I got pregnant" said Eleanor "I mean when did it happen?" she asked again "well I had sex with Theodore last night and I found out this morning" replied Eleanor "just remember we also have to explain this to Dave.

And my brothers" said Theodore "Theodore's right Ellie It's the right thing to do" said Jeanette "ok I'd better call Dave and let Eleanor tell him" said Theodore as he called Dave on his cell phone and gave it to Eleanor "hello" answered Dave "hi Dave it's Eleanor there is something I need to tell you" said Eleanor "what is it?" asked Dave "I'm pregnant" "what dose Miss Miller know about this?" asked Dave "not yet we didn't get the chance because she left for work early but we will tell her"said Eleanor "tell me what?" asked Miss Miller "ok I have to go" said Eleanor as she hung up the phone and gave it back to Theodore "well Miss Miller I'm pregnant" said Eleanor.

"O my god!" screamed Miss Miller in exitement as shee hugged them both. "Miss Miller why arn't you at work?" asked Jeanette "the office said they didn't need me today". "I'm surprised your not upset about this" said Eleanor "no dear I'm just a little disapontied in you and Theodore's actions" replied Miss Miller "dos David know about this?" she asked "yea we just called and told him" answered Eleanor. Wait we still have to tell Alvin and Simon about this" said Theodore. As he and Eleanor left the house and went over to Theodore's home and they enterd to find Simon with his head in a book as usel and Alvin playing Grand theft auto 5 "hi guys" said Theod-

ore "o hi you two" said Simon. "Simon Alvin we have some news" said Eleanor as they looked at them "I'm pregnant" she said again "Theodore what were you thinking?" asked Simon "It was actually my idea to have sex Simon I didn't know this would happen "ok but It will be fun watching you explain this to Dave and Miss Miller" said Alvin with a chuckel in his voice. "Nice try but we already told them Alvin" said Theodore "shit!" said Alvin dissapointed that he couldnt see his little brother and Eleanor being yelled at by Dave and Miss Miller "and we didn't get into any troubel at all" said Eleanor

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 Alexis Seville

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF MY VERSION OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS MEAT THE WOLFMAN IT'S SET ONE MONTH LATER WHEN ELEANOR'S WATER'S BREAK WILL THEY BABEL TO MAKE IT TO THE HOSPITIALE IN TIME? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

One month later Theodore and Eleanor were in bed asleep well Eleanor was trying to sleep. Then she felt something between her legs "o my god my waters have broken" she said to herself. "Theodore - Theodore wake up" said Eleanor "what is it Ellie?" asked Theodore "it's time" said Eleanor "time for what?" asked Theodore "it's time for the baby my waters have just broken" replied Eleanor. "O my god" said Theodore as he got dressed into one of his odernery green sweaters. And picked up Eleanor and rushed out the door got his cell phone and called a taxi once the taxi arrived they got in "where

to?" asked the driver. "hospital please" replied Theodore then the man drove off "once they arrived at the hospital Theodore paid the driver and they entered. And walked up to the receptionist. "May I help you?" asked the lady. "My girl friend's about to give birth" replied Theodore "ok baby rooms just down the hall" replied the resepcinost "thank you" said Theodore as he carried Eleanor down to the baby room and told the Doctor and they put her on the bed. "AHHHHH!" screamed Eleanor as she started pushing "ok Ellie it's almost here I can see the head just on more push" said Theodore Eleanor gave another push "AHHHHHH!" she screamed once more "It's a girl" said the doctor. as he cleaned their new baby girl and gave her to

Eleanor. "What do you think we should call her?" asked Theodore "I like Alexis" replied Eleanor "that name is perfect" said Theodore "Alexis Seville" he said again as she gave her to Theodore so he could hold his new-born daughter. "Hello Alexis It's Daddy" said Theodore as he kissed her on the cheek then passed her over to Eleanor so she could feed her. Then they fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVREYOE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF MY VERSION OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS MEATTHE WOLFMAN IT'S SET WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR ARE ALLOWED TO RETURN HOME R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATRIEL SO IF YOUR A LITTLE KID I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW OTHER WISE ENJOY

* * *

The next morning Theodore and Eleanor were allowed to return home. "I am so happy to be a mummy now" said Eleanor as she was breast feeding Alexis. "Me too Ellie" said Theodore as he finnished packing. Then Eleanor removed Alexis from her breast and put her bra and shirt down and they left the hospitial and called a taxi and went home. "Once they got in the Millers door they saw Jeanette reading her Harry Pottor book. "Hay Jeanette come over here and meat your new neice" said Eleanor Jeanette turned around and saw the baby girl in her sister's arms "aww she is so cute" said Jeanette

"what did you call her?" asked Jeanette "Alexis" replied Theodore "do you wanto hold her Jen?" asked Eleanor "I'd love to" said Jeanette as Eleanor placed the baby girl into Jeanette's arms "so wheres Brittany and Miss Miller?" asked Eleanor "Brittany's at cheer leader camp and Miss Miller's in Veagas with her girl friends" said Jeanette. Then an idea popped into Eleanor's head "hay Jeanette could you watch Alexis while Theodore and I get some rest?" asked Eleanor "sure" replied Jeanette "thanks Jen" said Eleanor as she and Theodore went over to the tree house and closed the door and

locked it. Then Eleanor started kissing Theodore passionatly and noticed that Theodore was getting hard so she removed his hoddie and boxers reviling his rock hard dick. Then she got down on her knees took Theodore's dick in her mouth and started sucking she kept going and going and going untill "Ellie I'm going to but his words were cut off when he released his seed into Eleanor's mouth. Then he laid Eleanor on her back kissed her and moved down lifted up Eleanor's dress and pulled down her panties and started tickling her pussy. Eleanor couldn't help herself and started

laughing. Untill finnaly she grabbed his hand and removed it from her pussy and started doing the same to his cock untill it was hard again. Once it was she reached into her purse and pulled out a little squear package and ripped it open and pulled out a condom and put it over Theodore's manhood "what's with the rubber Ellie?" asked Theodore "as much as I love our daughter I am not about to have another one well at least for a few years" replied Eleanor "i've got a better idea" said Theodore as he rolled Eleanor onto her belly and alined his dick with her arse hole and pushed his way thru and started thrusting in and out untill "Ellie I'm not going

to last much longer" said Theodore but without warning once again Theodore came inside Eleanor's arse. Then Theodore pulled out and they both got dressed and went backinto the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
